


While You Were Sleeping

by KimiMeagan



Series: 'Til Death Do We Part [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Filler, Gen, Good Loki, Good Sabertooth, Loki Feels, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Protective Victor Creed, Protectiveness, Reunited Family, Secrets, Side Story, Stark Tower, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiMeagan/pseuds/KimiMeagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight before him was a perfect example of why he believed the so-called king of Asgard had a fucked-up sense of duty. </p>
<p>Separate these two? To protect the realms? Yeah, right. Victor had a pretty good idea that it had the opposite result. Tearing them away from each other seemed like it would put the worlds in danger.</p>
<p>You never took a cub from its mother, not without paying the price.</p>
<p>“Rest up,” Victor reached out and smoothed down first Loki's hair then Fenrir's fur. “I'll stay here until you're ready.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random scene that had gotten stuck in my head. Unfinished for the most part, but at least it gets the idea across.
> 
> Who doesn't love the thought of a protective Sabertooth?
> 
> Or a reunited Loki with her son?

Victor frowned at the two of them, exhausted and boneless from the magic they had used that day. “You're gonna kill yourselves if ya keep this up,” he said, crouching down to sit on his ankles and observe the two curiously. Loki had her arms curled around Fenrir's large wolf form and Fenrir had his muzzle pressed underneath her jawline and against her neck. Loki looked broken, emotionally, and Fenrir looked no better in Victor's opinion. Others had difficulty figuring Fenrir's emotions through his face, but not Victor. He called it a feral quality he was glad to have.

“We're so close,” Loki spoke up in a hoarse voice; Victor wasn't sure if she was talking to him, to Fenrir, or to them both. “We're so close; we only need a little more time.” She pulled Fenrir closer to herself, his back legs kicking out some in an attempt to push himself closer as well. Victor's frown deepened at the sight. She would work herself to death to help her son regain his humanity – the same way she almost had to help him.

“Come on, you two,” Victor opened up his arms, gathering first Loki into his arms then carefully pulling Fenrir against her. “Lyin' around on the floor ain't good for ya,” Loki's workshop – which was more of a magical glass-like enclosure inside of a massive library filled with books from Earth and worlds beyond it – was locked to all but a select few individuals; people Loki trusted completely with her work and her being. With her children and her secrets. People she knew could handle themselves in case they ever walked into the room and one of her spells went haywire.

Victor was one of the select few.

He carried the both of them out of the room – which took up nearly half of the floor at Stark Tower – and into her bedroom, lying both of them on the black and gold bed that Loki loved. He doubted either one even noticed the change in their surroundings. Victor watched them for a moment, how Loki whispered foreign words to Fenrir and stroked his fur and how Fenrir whimpered and whined in response and nuzzled under her chin. He could see the bond between them almost as if it was a physical thing and it effected him more than it should have.

The sight before him was a perfect example of why he believed the so-called king of Asgard had a fucked-up sense of duty. Separate these two? To protect the realms? Yeah, right. Victor had a pretty good idea that it had the opposite result. Tearing them away from each other seemed like it would put the worlds in danger.

You never took a cub from its mother, not without paying the price.

“Rest up,” Victor reached out and smoothed down first Loki's hair then Fenrir's fur. “I'll stay here until you're ready.” Loki's gaze met his for the briefest of moments. His dark amber gaze locking with her bright burning viridian stare before she turned back towards Fenrir and closed them, pulling him closer and letting him settle against her.

Fenrir huffed some, whined, then fell still as well. The need for rest finally getting to the both of them. Victor waited a moment, watching their breaths even out into sleep before moving off of the bed and out of the room. The sitting room just outside of her bedroom, surrounding the elevator and stairwell to her floor, was designed by Loki and had a luxurious look to it. Very modern, though – as opposed to her bedroom – and was contemporary. Each room on her floor had its own style to it, ancient or modern, and styled by Loki herself.

Victor felt right at home in her bedroom but was pretty comfortable in the sitting room. He remembered Loki tearing through his own houses – each time they went to a new one – and styling it to suit her tastes; and ended up suiting his own as well. He had a weakness for the Victorian-style – go figure – but he couldn't complain about anything Loki did.

Unless she was telling him to not do something...

The first couple of hours, Victor sat back and read one of the books Loki kept on the coffee table for visitors. Some history book he only barely paid attention to, probably a classic if he knew Loki as well as he thought he did. Most of his focus was on his surroundings. The elevator would softly swish by behind its doors – up-and-down, up-and-down – and Victor could hear footsteps in the stairwell at times if he listened closely enough. He figured it was the Captain on his daily run; couldn't smell anything through the door to confirm his guess.

When reading lost its appeal – what little appeal it did have at the time, anyway – Victor found the remote and took to watching TV; channel-surfing, really. He flipped from football-reruns to wedding shows to cooking to the news. He ended up staring blankly at an instant replay of Spider-man rescuing a couple from a car accident, lacking the desire to go searching for anything else to keep his attention occupied.

Victor had kept the bedroom door open, just in case either one woke up and needed something, and listened closely to Loki and Fenrir's breathing. How they were almost completely synchronized in their inhales and their exhales. The elevator started to slow and Victor turned his attention to that just as the door whispered open.

Phil Coulson stepped out and Victor stood to his feet, stepping directly into his path when he made to walk towards Loki's office. “She's sleeping,” Victor said shortly, closing the door to her bedroom to minimize any sounds that may filter through. “Gonna have to wait until tomorrow.” He wasn't gonna let her get any work done for the rest of the day, not after the magical workout she had already done that morning. Her and Fenrir both were out of commission until tomorrow at the earliest.

“Sleeping?” Coulson quirked an eyebrow at the explanation. “This early? That's not like her...” His eyes drifted towards Loki's bedroom door briefly before he looked back at Victor. 

“Is she ill?”

“Not physically,” Victor wasn't known for being very descriptive and he certainly wasn't known for answering anything asked of him.

“I see...” Phil glanced at the door again before holding the folder out to Victor. “I take it that I can trust that you won't look at these without Loki's consent.” Phil held onto the folders even after Victor grabbed them. “Yes?”

“Yeah, yeah; Loki's personal shit,” Victor tugged the folders out of his hands and promptly dropped them on the coffee table. “Anything else?” Phil glanced again at Loki's bedroom door, frowned a little, then smiled tightly at Victor.

“No, that should be everything. Do tell Loki I stopped by and dropped those folders off; she's been expecting them for quite some time.” Phil walked back into the elevator and the door closed behind him. Victor frowned at the doors when they started to go up, knowing the agent was either going to Stark or the Captain, and found his attention shifting towards the folders Coulson had left.

His curiosity had gotten him into trouble with Loki several times before and he found himself thinking this was going to be just another one to go down on the books. He figured he had a few more hours before either one approached consciousness anyway, more than enough time to read the folders and drop them off in her office.


End file.
